Magic In The Air
by The-KLF
Summary: "With only days to go before the curtain goes up on The Muppets' Christmas Extravaganza, Detective Kate Beckett and her partner Richard Castle must solve a murder committed in The Muppet Theater itself… with the help of their new fuzzy friends, naturally." A Castle / The Muppets Christmas crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Well, if there's anything I love more than Castle it's The Muppets. So, since we have no Christmas episode this season, here is a crossover for your Christmassy reading. I hope to have it all done and dusted by Christmas Day, but I'm not fantastic at writing to a deadline (this is my 'fun' thing after all), and my plan of writing as much as possible beforehand didn't really work.

I've made a playlist to go along with the fic, mostly just Christmas songs with a couple of Muppet tunes too, which you can find on 8tracks (where I have the same username as here) with the same title as the story.

* * *

_There's magic in the air this evening, magic in the air.  
The world is at her best, you know, when people love and care._

* * *

They're already at their second coffee stop of the morning when Beckett guiltily realises someone is missing. "Castle, where's your mom? I thought she was coming with us to do some Christmas shopping today."

He carefully drapes their shopping bags over the spare chair at the table. "Oh, she ran out the door yesterday morning saying something about a 'last-minute favour' and I haven't seen her since. I assume she's fine and not floating down the Hudson."

"Castle."

"What?"

"Not appropriate."

"If she were here, she would laugh."

"Well, she's not." Her phone shrills brightly from the tabletop and she sees Esposito's name and face on the screen. "Beckett." Castle is already handing her a pen and napkin to jot down the address as she tells Esposito to expect them at the crime scene in about thirty minutes, enough time to finish their coffees and find a cab to get from Chelsea over to Broadway. Castle looks at the address as Beckett hangs up and he frowns.

"Is that one of the theatres?" She nods to confirm. "I bet you ten dollars that mother knows someone in the cast of whatever play it is that's being put on there."

Beckett laughs, "I'm not taking that bet, Castle."

* * *

"Seems your mom more than knew someone at the theatre, Castle." Ryan looks over to Beckett and Castle they walk through the main doors of the theatre into the lobby, and motions for them to join him.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Castle puts an arm around her shoulders as she sniffles delicately.

"I had a call from an old friend of an old friend yesterday, a short notice thing, and could I help? Well of course I came straight over, he's the sort you don't say no to."

"Who, Martha?"

The actress allows herself a little dramatic pause before the reveal, how could she not? "Why, Kermit the Frog, of course."

The little group around her stills in surprise, but Rick recovers first. "Kermit... as in... The Muppets?"

"Yes." Martha answers matter of factly. "After all, this is the Muppet Theatre, Richard!"

"Oh." Kate looks at Ryan, who shrugs in response. "Right, well, Castle are you gonna stay with Martha?"

"Oh I'm alright dear, it was just a bit of a shock."

"She found the body," Ryan supplies, and Castle squeezes his mother's shoulders a little tighter with a deep breath of understanding.

Martha puts on a brave face and pats her son's hand. "You all go on and get to work. I'll stay here till you say I can go."

Beckett nods, "We'll need to take your statement, maybe at the precinct? Then I can give you a ride home."

"Alright darling, whatever's easiest for you." Beckett and Ryan head to the crime scene while Castle waves to the nearest officer and asks her to see if she can find a coffee and somewhere to sit that isn't draughty for his mother, much to Martha's consternation, before he follows after the detectives.

* * *

"Javier Esposito, if you don't get those rats out of here, so help me I will withhold your Christmas gift!"

"Lanie, I'm trying! But they're upset, okay?" Esposito recoils slightly as he takes a poke to his chest with every point she makes.

"I can't work with them scurrying around, CSU are doing their nut about the crime scene being contaminated, and who knows what time he died and if that head wound was the cause of death or not?"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Beckett asks as she and Ryan arrive in one of the dressing rooms backstage. Lanie and Esposito turn to the newcomers with identical glares on their faces, and Beckett has to hold in a laugh. She raises her eyebrows at Espo, knowing better than to push Lanie, and he relents.

"The victim is Allan McCormick, seventy-three years old." He holds up a baggy with a New York driving licence. "He was the janitor of the theatre, and has been forever it seems. The rats are a bit upset."

"A bit?!" A squeaky voice with a broad Brooklyn accent interjects. "We're devastated! Allan was our friend, he always shared his biscuits with us."

Castle arrives in time to add the punchline, "And the quickest way to a rat's heart is through his stomach."

"Hey, you're Richard Castle! I've seen all your movies!"

"Uh..." The humans turn as one to face the rat who was so happy to meet his favourite... actor?

"Thanks... Rizzo, right?"

"Yeah, that's me! Boy, it's an honour to meet you!"

"The pleasure's all mine," Castle replies gracefully, and reaches down to shake Rizzo's little paw.

"Guys, can you clear out and let the cops do their jobs please, come on." Everyone turns again and stop in their tracks when they see who is trying to get the grieving rats out of the way.

Esposito is speechless, but Ryan whispers, "Wow, Jenny is never going to believe me when she hears about this later."

"Hi ho, everybody," the tired voice says. Beckett steps forward and introduces herself.

"Mr... uhm, sir? I'm Detective Kate Beckett. I'm very sorry for your loss." The frog nods in acknowledgement. "I have a few questions, is there somewhere more private we could go?"

"Please, call me Kermit. We can go to my office." Beckett gives him a small smile and glances at Ryan.

"Guys, could you speak to the rats please?" Ryan and Esposito both take a deep breath and shrug in unison, clearly not looking forward to the task. Her eyes sparkle with silent laughter as she follows Kermit, her slightly starstruck partner right behind.

Kermit ushers them into his office a few doors down and offers coffee, though Beckett thinks that's borne of an autopilot habit, and she declines. Castle takes her lead, letting her begin on her questions while he roams the edge of the office studying the framed photos on the wall of various celebrities with Kermit and the gang.

Beckett takes a seat and suddenly realises she doesn't even know what time the victim may have died. She shakes her head once before taking a less direct questioning route. "Kermit, could you tell me about what Mr McCormick did for you here in the theatre?"

The frog hums with a nod before he begins, "Sure, he was the janitor. Had been for, oh, so many years I don't even know. He worked at the theatre before we took it over, and that was a couple of decades ago. I'm not even sure that he didn't live here, we never sent his pay check by mail, he just picked it up from the office every week." Kermit sighs. "So many things about him that he never told us and we'll never know."

Beckett gives him a small smile, allowing Castle's footsteps to permeate the silence a little before she continues, "Do you know if he had any family?"

"Oh goodness, yes his brother's son, Jason. He's here quite a lot in the last couple of months, helping Allan out. I don't think there's anyone else of his family left. If he had been married in the past he never mentioned it."

Beckett jots down the name and glances over at Castle, who is still absorbed in looking at the photos. "Just one more question, Kermit. Do you know anyone who might have wanted Mr McCormick dead?"

Kermit stares blankly at the detective for a second before he breaks eye contact and shakes his head. "He was a good man."

She stands and thanks him for his time before nudging Castle's elbow to get his attention before he ends up staying there for hours without realising she's left. As soon as the door closes behind them, he starts talking. "Did you see all those people who've worked with them, Beckett? It's like a who's who of famous people: Elton John, Julie Andrews, the Osbournes, the Obamas, Mark Hamill _and_ Chewbacca _and_ R2-D2 _AND_ C3-PO, oh and did I mention Queen Elizabeth the Second?! The list is almost endless!" He's almost buzzing with excitement and it's all she can do to keep from smiling at his endearing enthusiasm. "But there's almost no authors. They could really do with more. I'd be there in a shot!"

Beckett rolls her eyes but he's too busy gesticulating to notice. "Castle, not sure it's your target market really. Do you want little kids reading about murder?"

The thought sobers him. "But Alexis was eight when she started demanding to proof-read my chapters. And besides, it's Sesame Street that's for little kids. The Muppets are for bigger kids."

"Like you, you mean?"

"Duh."


	2. Chapter 2

_With thanks to honeyandvodka._

* * *

Assuming she has Castle in tow, Beckett returns to the crime scene, where Lanie is finally getting down to work now the rats have been gently ushered out. She's not wasting any time, already taking the liver probe out when Beckett comes up beside her. "I'm going to give you time of death as between 4am and 7am, and it was definitely the head injury. Something hit him with force and it either knocked him out and he bled to death, or, more likely given the amount of blood here on the floor, it was instant. I'll be able to tell you more when I get him back to the office."

Beckett nods and thanks the M.E., "Speedy work, always appreciated Lanie."

"Only the best for you, girl." She waves to the orderlies that she's done, and they come over to help her get the old janitor's body into a bag and onto the gurney. "I'll call you later when I have more."

Beckett turns and takes a slow walk around the crime scene alone, studying the dressing room right down to the flecks of grey powder swept along with the fluffy dust under the table. Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of someone striking up a tune on the piano from the room next door. She shakes her head but realises she recognises the voices as they sing along so she wraps up her analysis, making a few notes in her pad to come back to later. She leaves with a wave to Lanie, turning right in the corridor and quietly opening the door so as not to disturb the rehearsal.

Castle is hunched over at the piano, head dipped towards the open book and a frown on his unblinking face as he concentrates on the notes in front of him. Just the sight of him brings a small smile to her face, but it breaks into a grin as she takes in Martha and Miss Piggy belting out a number for the show. And what better song for a pair of divas to sing than, 'There's No Business Like Show Business'?

"Richard, do keep up!" Kate stifles her laughter, simply glad that her soon to be mother-in-law has recovered so quickly after discovering the body next door.

"Sorry I'm a bit rusty, mother, I've had better things to do than keep up with my piano practice lately." He turns to Martha and catches Kate's eye, flicking up his eyebrow at his veiled _double entendre_. She glares at him indulgently just as Martha notices her presence.

"Oh, Katherine darling, do come in! I hope it's alright keeping Richard from you for a little while," she said, not even trying to make it sound like a question.

"Sure, Martha, but actually we need to speak with Miss Piggy. Could you give us a minute?" The diva smiles and waves her hands as she goes, her voice wafting down the corridor as she heads in the direction of the bar. "Miss Piggy, I'm Detective Kate Beckett, and you've already met my partner, Mr Castle."

"Why yes, we've been getting better acquainted, isn't that right, _Richard_?" Enunciating his name in a French accent, Miss Piggy pats Castle's knee with her hand and he tries his best to not look scared out of his mind. He clears his throat and looks at Beckett with wide eyes. She's pretty sure that if Piggy didn't have her eyes trained on him, he'd be silently and violently mouthing _HELP ME!_

Beckett flicks her gaze back to her notepad as if she needs a reminder for her first question. "How well did you know Mr McCormick?"

"Who, dear?"

"The janitor," Beckett replies, her eyebrow rising in mild astonishment.

"Oh, you mean the little man who brought the flowers from my adoring fans!" Miss Piggy primps her hair in her dramatic pause. "I would say I barely knew him at all."

"Where were you this morning between four and seven?" Beckett decides to cut to the chase, since the pig's other hand hasn't left Castle's leg and is now inching its way up his thigh. She doesn't dare look at his face, in case she lets the green-eyed monster jealousy get a hold of her. Probably best to not draw her gun on a compliant witness. Or giggle.

"Oh, I was asleep. I never get out of bed until after eight thirty, and I always wear a sleeping mask. It's very important to have complete darkness when you're sleeping, you know."

"And what time did you leave your home today?"

"The limo arrived at ten, that delightful young man, Bernard, drove me to the theatre, and then I found myself among all this chaos!"

Kate closes her notebook and nods, begrudgingly grinding out her thanks, "Thank you, Miss Piggy, you've been very helpful." She grabs Rick by his coat collar and hauls him out of the dressing room, much to Piggy's vocal disappointment. With the door firmly shut, he shudders.

"That was seriously creepy, Beckett." She pats him on the shoulder, smoothing his lapel down in silent apology.

"I made it as quick as I could. Let's go see how Martha is and if she can give us a statement now." He nods, a final shiver running down his spine as he follows her down the corridor.

* * *

As Esposito questions the sixth rat as to her whereabouts during the time of death window, Ryan has cleared the first hurdle of speaking with Pepe the King Prawn – which is to say, he did not mistake him for a shrimp – about the victim's hobbies and life outside The Muppet Theatre.

"He just loved the theatre, okay? Even on our night off, he was here fixing things and keeping the whole place look good, you know?"

Ryan nods, taking a couple of notes, "And do you know if he ever went to a bar nearby for a drink or maybe to eat?"

"Oh _sí_, he used to go to eh-Saint Andrew's on West Forty-eh-Sixth," Pepe replies, his strong _Madrile__ñ__o_ accent tripping him over occasionally.

"Thanks, that's really helpful," Ryan gives the creature a tight smile and turns to his partner who is finishing up his questions. They head out to the quiet bar to compare notes and come across Martha perched on a stool, nursing a glass of water. The boys take the stools to her left and give her warm smiles.

"Hello Javier, Kevin. How goes the investigation?"

Ryan shrugs a little, "About as well as can be expected this early on." Martha nods and takes another sip of her drink.

"Think you're up to giving your statement now, Martha?"

"I suppose I could, but Katherine said something about going to the station."

Beckett and Castle stride into the bar, both smiling a little at the sight of the boys trying to comfort the older lady. "It's okay, Martha, we can talk now," Beckett suggests.

Martha acquiesces with a quick nod. "Mother, would you rather I weren't here while you talk to the detectives?"

"No, don't be silly. Though, perhaps you could be a dear and get me a top up? A 'G&T' please, easy on the 'T', Richard darling." He hides his chuckle well, only Beckett noticing the shake in his shoulders as he walks behind the bar and finds the requisite ingredients: Bombay Sapphire gin, a tiny bottle of tonic, ice and slices of lemon and lime. He makes the drink slowly, giving the others time to start their questions without her being distracted.

A few minutes later, with her drink in hand, they're getting to the nitty gritty of the situation that Martha walked in on when she discovered the body. It's clear that she wasn't in any danger of walking in on the crime happening, so she can't be much more than a witness to the fact that Mr McCormick is dead, but Rick sees through her façade of bravado and he excuses himself to make a couple of phone calls.

The ringing tone goes on for a while before Alexis picks up, sounding breathless and distracted. "Hi pumpkin, is this a bad time?"

"No, Dad, just in the middle of a pillow fight with some of the girls from my dorm, I couldn't find my phone." He grins, his eyes crinkling at the edges. "Are you okay?" She sounds suspicious, so he tries to put her at ease.

"Yes, I'm fine, we're all fine, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over to the loft today. Late lunch in an hour?"

"More like early dinner by then, what's on the menu?" The noise at her end of the line disappears suddenly, like she has moved into the hallway and shut the door behind her.

"You mean you'll only come if it's from Le Cirque and personally delivered by the head chef, I know how it is."

"Actually, I was hoping for roast chicken and mashed potato and gravy..."

"Craving comfort food today, huh? I think we can stretch to that."

Alexis lets out a little squeak of happiness, which he doesn't think he'll ever get fed up of hearing. "What's prompted this?"

"Can't I just want to see my favourite daughter?"

"Favourite, and only... Come on, Dad. Spill."

He sighs. "Okay, well. Beckett and I were shopping when she got a call from Dispatch, so we came over here and it turns out that Gram found the body. She's more shaken up about it than she's letting on, but I just thought she might like to see you. And you're going to want to hear about this case."

He can almost hear her rolling her eyes, a gesture he's sure she didn't use at all until Kate Beckett strode into their lives and he grabbed onto her pigtails. "See you soon, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, pumpkin." He smiles a little wider as he hangs up and puts a call in to the car service to get his mother home in more comfort than Beckett's cruiser.

He arrives back at the bar just in time for Ryan and Esposito to be leaving. "Time to go?"

"Yeah, we're heading back to the precinct, run up some of these possible leads and get the board started, bro." The boys exchange hand slaps with Castle before they disappear, and he makes his way over to two of his three favourite women. Kate leans over to give Martha a brief hug and he takes his mother's hand as they break apart.

"We're going home, Mother. Alexis is coming over for dinner, and has requested chicken, so we need to stop by the store." He gives her a comforting smile that he then turns to Kate with an added twinkle. She reaches over and squeezes his bicep in reply.

"I'll follow the boys to the precinct," she says, while Rick nods. "I'll try and be back for dinner, text me a thirty minute warning?"

"You got it. Mother and I can take the shopping back with us, as long as she promises not to peek..." He grins at Martha.

"I'll promise no such thing!"


	3. Chapter 3

_With thanks to JustAWriterWannaBe for your seemingly boundless enthusiasm for this story. I hope this is living up to your very high expectations!_

* * *

Beckett strikes lucky with her parking space, right out the front of the precinct. Ryan and Esposito walk up the block from their cruiser to meet her at the front door, and the three of them take the elevator up to the fourth floor. Without Castle there to fly the coffee machine, Ryan steps up to the task, leaving Esposito to start printing relevant photos for the murder board while Beckett starts drawing up the timeline and writing up her notes from the interviews she had taken earlier.

The boys join her at the board and add their notes too, and the three of them take a step back to take it all in. Gates watches the three of them working with a small smile, admiring the well-oiled machine they make, even with their spare wheel missing temporarily. Ryan glances to her office and she sees him say something to the other two as if he is going to come in and talk to her. She pre-empts him by walking into the bullpen to look at their board with them.

"Sir, I was just going to come and ask you to take a look at this with us. It's a sensitive case."

"Sensitive, Detective Ryan? In what way?"

Beckett steps into the conversation, "The victim was the janitor at The Muppet Theatre on Broadway."

Gates eyes Ryan and Beckett warily. "So, by sensitive, you mean potential for a media firestorm if the murderer turns out to be one of these puppets."

Esposito's eyebrows rise into his hairline, Beckett's jaw drops, and it's all Ryan can do to stop his eyes popping out. Gates looks at them all, completely nonplussed.

"What?"

Ryan manages to choke out a response first. "They-... they're not puppets, Sir. No strings."

Her only replay is a silent 'oh'. "Sir," Beckett starts, "Perhaps you could get onto One PP to run some interference with the media, maybe they can keep it quiet a while longer." Gates notices her unconsciously fiddling with her engagement ring and nods.

"I'll see what I can do." She sweeps back into her office and picks the phone up before she even sits down.

Esposito points to one of the points he wrote on the board earlier. "Shotgun not looking into this lead. I'm going to look up the next of kin." He disappears to his desk, leaving Beckett and Ryan to fight over who was going to take the chicken poop.

"Please Beckett, it's giving me flashbacks to that guy on the crane hook," Ryan pleads, half-jokingly. She rolls her eyes and gives him a shove in the direction of his desk.

"Go over to St Andrew's with a photo of Mr McCormick."

"Yes boss!" He scarpers quickly before she can change her mind.

_Great_, she thinks, wrinkling her nose. _Chicken poop_.

* * *

Much to Beckett's surprise, the chicken poop is the first lead to make good, and she hands over to Esposito, continuing the search for the next of kin while he interrogates their first suspect.

There's only one person who likes chickens in the Muppet Theatre, and that someone is Gonzo. He's brought into the precinct by a pair of uniforms and when Esposito enters Interrogation Two, he almost stops short at seeing the nasally-challenged creature in the flesh.

He's much... smaller than he expected.

"Thank you for coming in, Mr Gonzo."

"Oh, please, just Gonzo. Am I in some kind of trouble?" He seems to be rather confused as to why he's at a police station. Esposito looks up from his file and assesses him quickly. He decides he is being truthful so she answers quietly, without trying to provoke.

"I'm hoping you can give me some answers regarding an investigation we're conducting." He nods, his worries seemingly placated. "Is it correct that you keep chickens?"

Gonzo's demeanour changes in an instant, from placid to bubbling excitement. "You want to know about my girls?" Esposito nods, letting the question remain as open as possible. "Well, there's Maria, and-..."

He changes his mind and interrupts, "Sorry Gonzo, I'd actually like to know where you keep them. Where do they live?"

"Oh." He seems a little disappointed, but only momentarily. "They live in my dressing room. It's nice and warm in there."

"And do you tidy up after them?"

He humphs and settles back in his chair with his arms folded. "I shouldn't have to, they used to be able to do it for themselves. Suddenly they stopped keeping their pen clean and chicken poop is not the easiest of things to get out of my spandex costumes, you know!"

Esposito hums quietly in response. "Gonzo, my colleagues spoke to several witnesses today who said that it was Allan McCormick who cleaned out the chicken hutch. Not the chickens."

He seems genuinely surprised to be told this. But before Esposito can continue, the door to the room is flung open and another blue creature comes bustling, LT hot on his heels. "Sorry Detective, wouldn't listen to me when I asked him to stop."

"Well, I am Mr Gonzo's lawyer after all." Esposito watches the eagle push his half-moon glasses up his beak. "Don't answer any more questions, Gonzo."

"Alright, Sam," he replies, seemingly as stunned as Esposito is at the intrusion.

The detective clears his throat. "I'd like to see your credentials please."

The eagle gasps, "Are you insinuating that I do not know the very laws of this sacred nation like the underside of my own wing?!"

"No, sir. I just want to make sure you're qualified to be representing Gonzo." Sam bristles at that, letting out a quiet 'hmph' and ruffling his feathers before he pulls some documents from his briefcase and hands them to Esposito.

* * *

She hates having to make this phone call, but she knows Javi hates it even more, so she's glad to take this weight from his shoulders this time around. Kevin will do it next time and so the cycle will continue.

She taps her pen against her notepad, a heavy line struck through seven telephone numbers before she got to this one, and she hopes she won't have to chase this nephew much longer. For his sake, rather than hers, though it's putting off the inevitable.

Finally, the line connects and a young but rough voice answers.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is that Mr Robert McCormick?"

"Yeah?"

"Sir, I'm Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. It's about your uncle..." She takes a fortifying breath. "He was murdered." She waits for him to take a sharp gasp, as most family members do, but it never comes. "I'm very sorry for your loss... I have a few questions I need to ask you. Would you be able to come down to the Twelfth Precinct?"

She waits for his answer, finally giving the address when he's given a very grudging affirmative. When Beckett puts the phone down she takes a moment to shut her eyes and breathe before reflecting on the conversation. Probably the least communicative person she's talked to.

Ryan breaks her thought processes as he bustles into the bullpen from the elevator. "Hey, Beckett." She opens her eyes and gives him a smile. "So the bar was a complete bust. No one at St Andrew's has seen Allan for at least three weeks. The bartender said he remembers Mr McCormick saying he'd be really busy in the run-up to Christmas because of the show and needing to get jobs done at the theatre." Beckett nods with a quiet hum. "Where's Espo?"

"In the box with Gonzo and his lawyer, Sam the American Eagle," she deadpans, though the whole situation seems a little ridiculous, and she's pretty sure things are starting to get out of hand.

Ryan raises his eyebrows excitedly. "Really? Gonzo always has the best ties! Aw man, I hope he didn't do it." Beckett hides a small smile behind her fingertips as Gates walks past, giving Ryan an icy glare but he's too busy moping to notice either of them.

Esposito bursts out of the interrogation room and sits in his chair with such force it wheels him halfway towards the break room before he can stop and duck walk his way back to his desk. Ryan saunters over, "Whatcha got?"

"Need to run this alibi of Gonzo's, but I'm pretty sure he didn't do it. Seemed real surprised to hear that it was our victim who cleaned up after the chickens, not the chickens themselves..." Esposito continues to mutter to himself and Ryan looks over at Beckett to catch her eye and shrug. She returns the gesture and reaches for her cellphone before she gets up to get a fresh cup of coffee.

With a few well-practised movements, the phone is dialling, and she puts it in the crook of her neck while she tinkers with the espresso machine. After a few rings, the call connects.

"Good evening, my peppermint angel."

"Seriously, Castle?" she scoffs, putting cold milk into her blue mug and stirring it carefully to mix it in.

"...too much?"

He hears her rolling her eyes and smiles. "How's it going down there?"

"Waiting for the next of kin to come in, I should've asked him to come tomorrow morning, sorry. Didn't see how late it had got when I finally got hold of him."

Rick hums his understanding. "Could you try ringing him again? You never know, he might not have left yet." He put on a pout, "And it would be a shame to have to reheat your dinner..."

"Yeah, I'll do that." She sips at her coffee and fiddles with her engagement ring, a soft smile drifting over her face. "I'll call you when I'm leaving."

"Okay, see you later my sugar plum fairy."

She groans, "Bye Castle."


	4. Chapter 4

Castle is pulled from sleep by the both the terrible noise of his phone alarm and the languorous feel of his fiancée's fingers gently drumming his chin. He opens his eyes and blearily looks at Kate.

"Merry Christmas Eve Eve, Castle." She smiles, her eyes sparkling, and he can't help but smile back before he reaches over to his bedside table to dismiss the alarm.

"Same to you, Kate." He wraps his arms around her and cuddles her close, pressing a kiss to her hair. "So, what's the plan today, Beckett?"

"We're going to see the nephew on the way into the precinct, and see if that gives us a lead. Nothing was looking particularly promising last night. Ryan struck out at the bar, and the chickens were a bust too." He nods sleepily, shutting his eyes again. "I'm going to get up, are you joining me in the shower or making the coffee?"

He grunts, not answering either way, and she starts trying to move to get out of bed. But his arms are locked around her and she growls her disapproval, causing him to crack open just one eye to get a glimpse of his wonderful, annoyed, partner. "Don't make me tickle you," she deadpans, and he immediately releases her. She rewards him with a soft kiss, lulling him into believing she might stay in bed a few minutes longer, before she is suddenly gone, leaving him to kiss the air left in her wake.

He huffs at her retreating figure as he watches her keep the bathroom door open an inch as an unspoken invitation, then gets up to set the coffee machine going.

* * *

When they arrive at the nephew's apartment, Beckett lets Castle ring the buzzer. It's the least she can do to put a smile on his face since he refused to even talk to her through the bathroom door earlier. She shakes her head with a smile as they wait to be buzzed in.

Robert McCormick meets them at his front door, his demeanour serious as Beckett introduces herself and her partner. "Thank you for making time to see us, Mr McCormick." He only nods in reply as he ushers them inside.

He points them towards the two-person sofa in the living area, but Beckett waits for him to sit before she joins him there, leaving Castle to roam in the tiny space. "Mr McCormick-.."

"Please, call me Rob."

Beckett nods and begins her questioning. Castle half-listens to the young man's answers but mostly just watches him. He knows how important body language is and this guy seems to be radiating nervousness. Not unusual for people to be nervous when talking to the cops, and well, Castle has first-hand evidence of just how intimidating Beckett can be, but right now she's being sincere and empathetic.

What gives? He narrows his eyes at the way Rob wipes his palms over his knees while still maintaining good eye contact with Beckett and giving his answers in a steady tone. Castle can't figure it out, and before he knows it, she is rising to leave and handing over her contact details.

As they walk out to Beckett's cruiser, her phone rings. "Hey Lanie... sure, we'll head over now. Okay, see you in about fifteen minutes."

Castle almost asks if Lanie has something for them, but it seems superfluous, and Beckett ends up answering the unspoken question anyway, "Lanie sounded... stressed."

"Oh. That's... not good." Beckett shakes her head. "Should we stop for drinks on the way?" She hums her approval. "Lanie doesn't like coffee, right?"

"Right. Her vice is pastry."

* * *

Coffees and baked treats in hand, Castle and Beckett arrive at the morgue about thirty minutes later. Frustration is pouring off Lanie in waves, and a brief glance around her lab reveals the reason. Well, two reasons.

"Why are they here, Lanie?" Castle hands her the paper bag he'd been carrying and she gives him a little smile of gratitude.

"Seems that OCME wanted to get in on the publicity train with this case, so they've given me these two assistants for the duration." She turns to Beckett, "Remember how you were with Castle at the beginning? It's worse than that. At least you had eye candy. I just have fluff to look at."

They all look to the newcomers just in time to see the shorter one say to the taller one, "No Beaker, don't mix that with the blood samp-..." A fizzing noise and acrid smell permeates the lab, and Beckett gives Lanie a sympathetic smile.

"Mimimiiii..." Beaker mewls plaintively.

"I didn't tell you to do that at all, don't be silly," Dr Honeydew replies.

Castle whispers, "Did you give them evidence from this case to test?" Lanie scoffs quietly, looking at him like he's grown an extra head, and Castle chuckles in reply. "Just as well then."

"They were a little helpful, though. When they arrived this morning, they brought something with them from the theatre, in an evidence baggy. Promised they'd used gloves to pick it up too." Lanie moves to the spare steel table and removes the sheet covering the evidence.

Beckett raises her eyebrows incredulously, "A rubber chicken?"

"Not just any rubber chicken. This one's filled with cement."

"That's gonna make laying an egg tricky." Castle quips, pursing his lips to hold in the laugh that threatens to erupt when both women rolls their eyes at him in sync.

"Anyway... there were fingerprints made in the wet cement, so I've lifted them, but I'm pretty sure this isn't the murder weapon. There's no corners to it, the imprint on the victim's head is much more angular."

"Okay, we'll keep looking. Thanks, Lanie. Let me know if you get a hit on the-..." An alert sounds from the computer on Lanie's desk.

"That's the prints." She moves to look at the computer before turning to Kate and pointing at the screen. "That name sound familiar to you?"

The pair of them lean in and surprise colours their faces. "Seriously?"

"Seriously, Beckett, the margin of error is minuscule."

"I don't believe it."

"Actually, I do," Castle starts, but Beckett's phone interrupts him.

"Beckett... okay Espo, we're on our way." She looks at Castle with a flick of her eyebrow. "Apparently the rats have found something for us..."

"I know I've said this before, but seriously? Best case ever."

* * *

When Beckett and Castle arrive at the Muppet Theater, they're met by Ryan along with Rizzo the rat. One is hopping with excitement and the other seems to be wondering how they all found themselves in this situation.

"Oh Mr Castle! Mr Castle! I'm so glad you're here, come and see what we've found!" Rick grins at Rizzo and lets the rat grab his hand to drag him backstage. Beckett gives Ryan a sympathetic shove on his shoulder, but he chuckles and shrugs, and they fall into step together behind the others.

They meet a very dusty and sweaty Esposito way up at the top of the theatre by a hatch marked _Employees Only_. "What happened to you, 'Sito?"

Castle receives a glare in return, and Esposito directs his report to Beckett. "There's a crawl space here, it's above the lighting grid, provides access to the equipment if they can't bring the grid down, for example in the intermission of a show. It's cramped, rarely used, and hot because they've been rehearsing this morning."

Beckett glances at Ryan, still pristine in his three-piece suit and woollen jacket. "If it's so cramped, why didn't Ryan go in? He's skinnier than you."

Esposito bristles, "You sayin' I'm fat, Beckett?"

She raises her eyebrow in disbelief and the two of them stare each other down until Ryan clears his throat. "He lost a bet."

Castle takes the bait, "What bet?"

"Well-.."

"It doesn't matter what the bet was. What _matters_ is that we, the rats and I, found the murder weapon." He holds up a large evidence bag, his triceps flexing as he lifts it. "It's a brace weight, used to keep scenery upright. It also has dried blood on, and fingerprints pressed into the blood."

Beckett looks suitably impressed, "Nice one, Espo." She turns to Rizzo and crouches down to be a little closer to his level, flashing a smile at him, "Could you say thanks from us to the rats for finding this? It's going to be vital for the case."

Rizzo looks punch drunk with giddy happiness, "Sure thing, Detective, it was nothing..." She makes to leave but he carries on, "Say, do you know you have bee-you-tee-full eyes?"

Somehow she contains her surprise at his outburst, but Castle is quick to assert his dominance, "Hey pal, that's my line!" Beckett smirks and shakes her head, and they all head out.

When they're back in the car, she finally replies, "Well, Castle, at least he wasn't draping himself all over me, unlike you and Miss Piggy."

He gapes like a goldfish for the rest of the ride back to the precinct.

* * *

_I'm not going to manage to finish this by Christmas Eve. Sorry everyone. Family comes first, more so at Christmas, and I keep getting distracted with planning and research for that book I'm going to write! Oh well. Fingers crossed for finished by New Years, or failing that, end of hiatus. **Merry Christmas!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_I tip my hat to Sarah (StupendousBoo, my Twitter friend), for insisting way back in the first week of December that Animal must make an appearance here, and for inspiring his line._

* * *

"Aha! I knew it!" Castle exclaims with a fist in the air.

"No way, Castle, you so did not," Esposito counters, his arms folded as they all stand around Ryan's desk.

"I did, he was acting shifty when we went to talk to him, and now his fingerprints turn up on the murder weapon? I knew it, he's the killer!" He looks to Beckett for praise but his gaze stops at the elevator as the doors open to reveal Miss Piggy, dressed like... well, dressed like Beckett. "Oh God, it's Natalie Rhodes all over again! Help me hide!" He pleads to the three of them, but his salvation comes from an unexpected quarter.

"Mr Castle. My office. Now." Gates' commanding voices rings out across the bullpen and he scurries inside without over-thinking the reasoning behind the summons. "Shut the door please. And take a seat."

Castle does as ordered but can't wait to be told why he's there. "How can I help, sir?" Gates hands him a brown file, which he opens and looks at. "Uh... Captain? This is an empty file..."

"Yes, Mr Castle. _I_ know that, _you_ know that, but out there? _They_ don't know that." She walks around her desk and leans against it, folding her arms. "I heard about what happened at the theatre with a, uh... with a certain witness, and I thought it prudent to step in before the NYPD received any complaints of sexual harassment from anyone."

Castle manages to keep his poker face on, despite the surprise he feels. Captain Gates having his back? He never thought he'd see that day. He gives her a nod and looks down at the file, immersing himself in the pattern of the recycled card and inwardly congratulating himself on his excellent acting skills.

Meanwhile, Beckett is sizing up yet another doppelgänger. This one is a little shorter than Natalie Rhodes but about twenty times more feisty. Kate decides to pull her... pigtails. "So Miss Piggy, are you here to sign your statement, or try to get a date with my partner?"

"Oh, both _mon ami_, I hope!" Miss Piggy looks around the bullpen, clearly looking for Castle. "_Rich-ard_ is such a... such a..."

"...nerd?" Esposito supplies.

Ryan pipes in with "...man-child?"

Piggy looks at them both in shock. "I am certain he is nothing of the sort! I was going to say he is such a handsome young man!" She growls out the last of her sentence like a predator on the prowl and Beckett has to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the blinkered way the pig thinks. Time to change the subject.

"Like your jacket Miss Piggy."

"Oh! Oh! Thank you!" Beckett smiles at the enthusiasm of receiving a compliment but can't stop herself from continuing.

"Did you steal it from my wardrobe?"

"Did I what?! Detective! I would never do such a thing!"

"Not with clothes perhaps, but... you don't seem to be too bothered about stealing my fiancé." Beckett keeps her voice level, a kindly teasing lilt to it despite the desperate need to stake her claim, defend her man's honour.

"Your fiancé, _cherie_?"

"Yes. _Rich-ard_ is mine." She pulls out the statement that she'd prepared for Miss Piggy following the short interview back at the theatre. "Please read this and sign it if you agree that it is what you discussed with me regarding the death of Mr McCormick." She nudges the paper over to the pig and produces a pen. The statement is signed within two minutes, and Miss Piggy leaves in a whirl of golden curls and a loud huff of displeasure.

Beckett rises from her desk when the elevator doors close and retrieves Castle from the safety of Gates' office. "Thank you, sir," they chorus and head out with the boys to go pick up their suspect.

* * *

On their way to Robert McCormick's apartment, Beckett's phone rings with a number she doesn't have programmed. Castle picks up and puts it on speaker, and she answers crisply, "Beckett."

"Detective Beckett, it's Kermit The Frog speaking."

"Oh, hello Kermit, is everything okay?"

"Well I just wanted to let you know that Allan's nephew is here at the theatre, he wants something of his uncle's. He seems angry, and I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Alright, hang tight, we're on our way." Castle hangs up for her and calls Ryan. "Ryan, tell Espo to head for the theatre, just had a tip that McCormick is there and not at home."

"Got it, boss."

There's a few moments of silence after Castle hangs up again, but his thoughts seem to spill out quickly before he can get them in any order. "Beckett, Kermit said he has a bad feeling about it. And McCormick's angry. And he must know we're onto him by now. And what if there are hostages? What if he kills one of The Muppets?! The _Muppets_, Beckett!"

"Castle! Calm down. Just... take a breath, okay? Dial Dispatch for me so I can request back-up."

* * *

Ryan and Esposito pull up to the theatre and grab a parking space a couple of doors down. Castle and Beckett are hopping into the back seats almost before Esposito can even kill the engine, so they can discuss tactics.

"We need to wait for the uni's to arrive. And I'm gonna call Kermit back, see how things are going in th-..."

"ANIMAL!"

Beckett is interrupted by the sight and sound of Animal tackling Robert McCormick from the sidewalk onto the hood of the squad car. The four of them seem to be in shock, eyes wide as saucers, as they watch the crazy-haired beast wrestling his chain around their suspect's torso. Esposito is the first to recover, and he jumps out to get handcuffs onto the guy before any more damage is done to his precious red cruiser. The other three follow, and the boys slide him off the hood and into the recently vacated back seat while reading him his rights.

Castle slowly approaches Animal who is back on the sidewalk, gulping for air. "Hey man, that was awesome."

Animal peers up at Rick, and lets out a grunting sigh before he recites a poem, "Silent night, Saturday night, All is calm, None shall fight." He turns and walks back into the theatre, watched all the way by Castle and Beckett.

"That was..." she begins.

"...strangely eloquent," he finishes.

"Hmm, yeah."

A green blur rushes out of the theatre, "Oh, you're here! Thank goodness, you're here!"

Beckett greets Kermit warmly, "Seems we got here just in time?"

"I'd say so!" He pauses to reflect, looking at his hands as he twists them together before he continues quietly. "Did he really do it, Detective?"

Beckett squats down to Kermit's level before she replies, "The evidence points to him, and honestly? Yes, I think he killed his uncle." The frog gives her a long, lamenting look before he sighs. "I just... don't know if we'll ever really get over losing Allan. He was such a fixture here."

Castle joins them, ducking down to half his height. "Y'know what my mother always says, Kermit?" Two matching quizzical looks are aimed his way. "The show must go on. And Allan worked for so long in The Muppet Theatre, I bet he would say the same thing."

"Yes... Yes, I think you're right." Kermit smiles. "You will come tomorrow night, won't you? To the show?" He looks at them both eagerly. "All of you, everyone's invited!"

"I know my daughter already has tickets, because of mother, but yeah, of course we'll be there!"

"Oh that's fantastic! I'll make sure we have enough tickets held back for you." Castle grins at the sudden change in mood he's brought to their new green friend.

"Better make it six," Beckett replies, "Or... well, maybe the captain would want to come? We'll say eight just in case." Kermit nods.

"Consider it done. And don't forget, it's a black tie gala!" With that, Kermit scampers up the steps and into the box office.

Castle stands up straight and offers his hand to help Beckett up. "I hope you've got a dress, my dear detective."

"Oh, I have just the thing, babe. A gold, slinky number that you're not going to want to let me out of the loft wearing..."

She saunters away, swinging her hips all the way to her cruiser.

* * *

_I promise, I will try to finish this before the end of the hiatus!_


	6. Chapter 6

_The sixth and last chapter is dedicated to JustAWriterWannaBe, who has been even more enthusiastic than me about this crossover, and that's saying something._

* * *

She was right, of course. He knew she would be, but as Rick follows Kate out of the loft he's having difficulty focusing on anything other than the way the gold material clings to her curves and drips over her soft skin. She's already calling the elevator by the time he finds his keys to lock up.

It's almost pointless to ask, and yet she does anyway. "You coming, Castle?" He stalks towards her, a feral growl emanating from his chest.

"You are a tease, Katherine Beckett," he tells her as he steps into the elevator with her. She smiles slyly in reply and loops her arm into the crook of his elbow.

* * *

"Hi ho, gang!" Kermit calls out as they exit the limo that Castle had laid on, all seven of them in tuxedos and beautiful dresses, sliding out gracefully to find a welcoming committee at the end of the red carpet. "Are we all here?" He meets them at the kerb and seems to be counting them and coming up one short.

The captain, wearing a demure dusky grey dress paired with a glitzy red shawl, steps forward, "Mr Gates was unable to attend at such short notice, but wanted me to pass on his thanks for the kind invitation." She smiles at Kermit who gave a happy shrug.

"That's a shame, but there's a waiting list so we can give his ticket to the person at the top." He adjusts his bowtie, looking dapper in his tuxedo, before sweeping his arm to his side to begin introducing his friends to them. "We wanted to welcome you all as special guests for the hard work you've all done the last few days for our friend, Allan, so here are your hosts for the evening."

Kermit seems to be about to send Gates off first, but Sweetums rushes past and engulfs Esposito in a crushing, furry hug. Javi raises his arms to steady himself against the eight-feet-high onslaught, "Woah! Easy, bro! Easy!"

"Ah, Detective Esposito, sorry, this is Sweetums, he does like hugs..."

"Yeah, I got that, Kermit, thanks." Sweetums half-relinquishes Esposito before he leads the detective off down the red carpet towards the theatre with an arm over his shoulder.

Castle waves to Rizzo who is wearing the biggest grin you could ever see on a rat. but Scooter is trying to get Kermit's attention, "Hey, boss? Boss?"

"Uh, yeah, Scooter?"

"We need to hurry this along a bit, curtain up is in fifteen."

"Oh, right, thanks!" Kermit turns back to the humans and quickly rattles off the hosting partners. "Captain Gates, you're with Animal," Animal flutters his eyelashes at her, and though he doesn't notice the raised eyebrow, her genuine smile and light fingers tickling behind his ear keep him calm and passive all the way to the foyer.

"Detective Ryan, you have Scooter, and Mrs Ryan? Walter will look after you, anything you need, just ask."

"Yeah, just ask!" Walter eagerly repeats and Jenny smiles sweetly at them both in thanks, though she is reluctant to relinquish her husband's supportive arm with barely days before their baby is due.

"Dr Parish, it's great to see you, you look simply radiant," Kermit beams at the medical examiner in her deep blue gown embellished with tiny diamantés that make the material shimmer.

"Well that's the nicest compliment I've had all evening. Could you teach Javier some lines?" Rick and Kate share a grin without Lanie seeing them, while Kermit continues.

Fozzie Bear will-..." Kermit begins, cut off by Fozzie's greeting.

"Wakka wakka wakka! Say, I know a whole load of 'doctor doctor' jokes, do you wanna hear one?" Lanie can barely reply before he begins as they head into the theatre.

"So Rizzo's with me, and Kate's with you, right?" Castle turns to Kermit with a smile, but his bubble is swiftly burst by the arrival of a certain porcine diva, in the most ghastly magenta silk and fuchsia taffeta monstrosity of a dress that the world has ever seen.

"Oh _Rich-ard_! Here you are, at last!" Castle blindly grabs for Beckett, grasping her wrist in a vice-like grip that has her retaliating with a pinch to his arm. "We have so much to talk about, _mon amour_."

Rick gulps so loudly that Kate can hear him swallow over the noise of the Broadway crowd. She leans in to murmur in his ear, "You got this, Castle. I'll make it up to you later."

He turns his head quickly, whispering harshly, "Promise?" She tilts her head and gives him a nod, flicking her fiery gaze from his eyes to his lips and back again before she sees him steel himself for the oncoming storm. He turns his attention back to the new arrival, "Miss Piggy, what a wonderful surprise!"

"I've got to head backstage now, I'll see you at the after-party!" Kermit waves and races off to the stage door to avoid being held up on his way.

"Detective Beckett? Shall we?" Kate smiles at Rizzo, for putting on such a suave and gentlemanly air, and he trots along beside her towards the theatre. She ambles slowly, keeping the same pace as Rick and Miss Piggy a few feet behind her. Just in case.

Miss Piggy is putting on a voice that would melt butter, smooth and sultry, with a slight squeak, "So, tell me _Rich-ard_, now that Natalie Rhodes is too busy for the next Nikki Heat movie, I think _moi_ would make a good replacement, wouldn't you agree?"

Rick schools his features immediately, plastering on his camera-ready smile as they move into the photographers' corner. "Well Miss Piggy, you'd have to talk to Detective Beckett about that."

"Oh? Why would _moi_ have to talk to Detective Beckett? What does she have to do with it?"

He turns to her, waiting until he has her attention and the last of the camera flashes trigger, "Because she's the real Nikki Heat." He hears Beckett's snort of laughter from just inside the open theatre door and makes his way straight over to her hiding place behind a pillar.

They both hear Miss Piggy's stunned and slightly delayed reaction, her frustration palpable even in the single syllable, "WHAT?!"

* * *

"Hey Dad!" Alexis turns and sees Castle just as he slips through the foyer doors. She waves to him and Kate and begins to make her way over to them, dragging Pi with her.

"Hi Alexis, you look great pumpkin," Rick smiles warmly at his daughter before he turns to her boyfriend, the smile fading from his eyes. "Pi. You scrub up pretty well." Pi deflates slightly and out of sight Beckett taps Castle angrily where her hand had been resting on his shoulder blade.

"Very dashing, Pi," Kate graces him with a bright smile, and Pi grins back, Alexis giving Kate a grateful look of relief.

A bell rings to signal there are five more minutes before the curtain goes up, so they make their way into the auditorium. Rick and Alexis lead the way, while Pi offers Kate his elbow. "Where are your seats, Pi?"

He fishes the tickets out from his jacket, and replies, "We're in the stalls on row 'J', Mrs C-to-be!"

Alexis turns to join in the conversation, "Yeah, I don't like to be in the lights, it's better for Gram if she can't see us."

Kate hums in reply with a small smile at Alexis' thoughtfulness. She reaches to smooth her palm over Rick's ribs to get his attention. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, I never got a ticket. Did you?" She shakes her head.

"Hey Detective Beckett? Mr Castle?" Their heads turn in unison to the voice of Rizzo. "There you are, come on with me to your seats!" They say bye to Alexis and Pi to follow their host into the house. "I hope you like sitting on the front row!"

"We're on the front row?" Rizzo turns to them both with an air of disbelief that they could be speaking together but with such different tones to their voices, one excited and the other wary.

Rick frowns, "Don't you like sitting on the front row?"

"Well, Alexis just said it's better for Martha if she can't see us."

"Oh, it'll be okay, front row is below her eye line, so unless she looks down on purpose she won't see us. And even if she does, she won't mind."

"So why did Alexis say it like it was on pain of death?"

"Here we are!" Rizzo cuts in, and Rick shrugs with a smile.

"I'll let Mother tell you later." He guides her to sit first, taking the end of the row for himself. They wave to the boys, Lanie, and Jenny, and Gates nods at them both in acknowledgement as the lights go down and Dr Teeth and the Electric Mayhem strike up the first notes of the opening number.

* * *

"And so the curtain swooshed down right on top of me, I was so distracted by Alexis popping up on the fourth row back I just never saw it coming until it was too late!" Kate was laughing hard, champagne glass in one hand, clutching Martha's arm with the other. "Ever since then, she refuses to sit any closer than row 'H', no matter how many times I tell her it was just the unpredictable timing, and she was only three, well..." Martha shrugs and waves with her martini.

Castle is by the bar with Esposito and Lanie, having sent the Ryans home in a town car almost straight away after the show ended, watching his fiancée from afar with the wisp of a smile across his face. "Hey! Bro! You with us, man?" He turns his attention back to the couple with him, both aware his mind was elsewhere.

"Sorry 'Sito, I was uh-..." He still has the good grace to look a little sheepish at being caught staring at Kate, even if everyone knows they are head over heels in love with each other.

"Yeah, yeah, mooning over Beckett, we know... I said, what was your favourite bit?"

"Oh, undoubtedly Ryan being taken onto the stage by the penguins. I don't think they realised what they were in for, getting the tie tying terror of the Twelfth up there for a sketch about wardrobe malfunctions..." They all laughed anew at the memory of Kevin doing up every penguin's tie with a different knot and none of them being able to undo them again during their costume change for the final number, the bright fluorescent yellows and oranges clashing horribly with the Christmassy reds and greens of the other colour scheme.

Captain Gates takes her leave of Kermit and joins the trio at the bar, gracing Rick with a smile, "Thank you for the ride here this evening, Mr Castle."

"You're welcome, sir. Would you like another drink?" He waves to get the attention of the barkeeper, but she shakes her head.

"No, thank you, some of us still have work tomorrow."

Rick smiles, "Can I call a town car for you then?"

She seems almost surprised, "Mr Castle, that's very kind of you, I'd appreciate it." He whips his phone out of his pocket and has the car on its way within seconds.

"Should be out front in a few minutes, Captain."

She nods her thanks and says goodbye, "And if I don't see you, a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year to you all." She passes Beckett on her way out, calling a cheery, "See you tomorrow, Detective," that has Kate wandering over to the bar looking slightly perplexed.

"Was that... Gates in a good mood?" She looks back over her shoulder again, as if she still can't believe it.

"It's Christmas, girl, makes everyone crazy," Lanie sasses.

"Ooh, I bet it's because her mother-in-law's not visiting this year!" Rick exclaims and they all laugh. The crowd is starting to thin out now, and Castle gets his phone out again to call a couple more town cars for Lanie and Javi, and his mother, Alexis and Pi. They all chat about their plans for the next couple of days until the cars arrive and take them all away, leaving Castle and Beckett in the foyer of the theatre.

"And how exactly are we getting home, Castle?"

"Well Detective Beckett, I'm glad you asked..." He stands behind her, broad chest to her slender back, and slowly rubs his hand up her arm to her exposed shoulder, fingers tripping across her collarbone. "You see, I have plans involving you, that limousine, and this dress you've been torturing me with all night."

Without missing a beat, she turns in his embrace and wraps her arms around his waist. "Really? Wouldn't it be better to travel by map?"

He grins, "Of course it would, we'd be able to go straight from here to our bedroom without any waiting around for a stupid limo!"

"Hold on one second..." She waves at Kermit and he points to a large map of New York on the wall by the ticket booths, giving her a thumbs up. She saunters over, pulling Rick along by his fingertips with a mischievous grin, "Come on, Castle. Let's test that bedroom theory of yours, shall we?"

* * *

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!_


End file.
